Dans le gymnase
by Mesden
Summary: Après avoir écopé d'une punition, Misaki est chargé de ranger le gymnase après les cours. Saruhiko x Misaki, rating M pas là par hasard, cadre du lycée.


**Ohayo mina-san ! *-***

**Aujourd'hui -et pour pas changer- je reviens encore un OS SaruMi. Dans la lignée de mon dernier Two Shots sur ce couple, l'histoire se déroule au lycée alors que Saruhiko et Misaki ont environ 16 ans. Enfin, cet OS est complètement indépendant du two shots, donc si vous l'avez pas lu, c'est pas grave ! 8D**

**Forcement, vous avez remarqué, il est noté M, mais ici encore, c'est pas vraiment un lemon super poussé que je vous offre (un jour, un jour.). =w=**

**Bon, assez de blabla (pour l'instant uhuh) et passons à la fic. **

**Avertissements : Yaoi, Saruhiko x Misaki, "lemon", langage vulgaire (comme je t'aime, Misaki *v*), cadre lycéen où rien n'est officiel bien sûr. **

**Crédits : TOUT est à GoRa et au studio d'animation GoHands. **

* * *

Le regard rêveur, Saruhiko se perdit à admirer la fine silhouette assise juste devant lui; comme tous les jours, Misaki était délicieux et ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Le règlement intérieur du lycée l'interdisait, mais il avait relevé son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, laissant entrevoir une superbe paire de jambes tannée sur laquelle Saruhiko avait si longtemps fantasmée; il avait rêvé la toucher, l'embrasser, la lécher, comme un amant le ferait à la personne aimée, il voulait le posséder. D'ailleurs, en bon membre du conseil des éléves de l'établissement, il aurait du avertir Misaki depuis belle lurette que si il continuait à briser les règles comme bon lui semblait, il récolterait bien vite un paquet d'ennuis, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. A chaque fois, Misaki enlacerait ses jambes nues de ses bras, et Saruhiko les regarderait, sans voix, avant de lui dire qu'il lui en reparlerait le lendemain et de s'éclipser dans un endroit un peu plus intime. A partir de là, il avait toujours essayé de ne pas se laisser distraire par le manque de pudeur de Misaki, et de continuer à le regarder dans les yeux -ses beaux yeux ambres-, et pas ailleurs, mais quand les professeurs comptaient sur lui pour le recadrer, c'était une tâche bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Lorsqu'il y avait besoin de faire des duos pour des exposés ou autre, c'était lui et Misaki, et le roux n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi ils étaient les seuls à ne pas pouvoir choisir leur binôme, mais il avait éventuellement fini par s'y faire et créer des liens profonds avec lui.

Ce qui menait à leur situation en EPS. Ici aussi, ils n'étaient pas dispensés de se mettre ensemble, et c'était vraiment un challenge difficile pour Saruhiko de ne pas bander en aidant Misaki à s'étirer, ou à s'entraîner à réaliser les figures des gym les plus chiantes ayant jamais existées, d'après le roux lui-même.

- Bon, aujourd'hui vous allez un peu me retravailler les bases : poirier, roulades avants et arrières, si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous demandez à votre binôme de vous tenir les jambes.

Chaque élève se mit avec son partenaire respectif, et Saruhiko alla rejoindre Misaki dans un coin vide du gymnase.

- T-tu me lâches pas, Saru, hein ? Demanda Misaki, tête la première au sol, tandis que Saruhiko lui retenait les jambes vers le haut.

- Dis moi juste quand tu veux que je te lâche, Misaki. Soupira le brun.

Une poignée de secondes passa, et tandis que Misaki cherchait toujours son équilibre, Saruhiko se faisait force pour ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder sur les jambes élancées qu'il tenait entre les mains. Ces cours étaient vraiment une torture pour lui. Comme une tentation trop forte, Misaki serait le seul à opter pour les shorts au lieu des joggings, le seul à choisir qu'un T-Shirt pour haut, tandis que pratiquement tout le monde mettrait un blouson par dessus. Le roux n'avait aucun gêne ou complexe à révéler ses courbes gracieuses et tellement tentantes. Et Saruhiko serait juste là, à les regarder, à les dévorer du regard, et à s'assurer de les garder en tête pour ses activités de la soirée. Il ne s'était jamais senti coupable de se branler sur l'image de son meilleur ami, après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal, il prenait juste ce que Misaki voulait bien lui offrir, et il ne l'avait jamais forcé à quoique ce soit.

- Laisse tomber, c'est mort.

A l'entente des paroles de Misaki, Saruhiko revint sur terre et libéra finalement les jambes du plus petit. Il recula nerveusement d'un pas, parfaitement conscient de la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son bassin, et d'un certain autre ami qui allait bientôt venir faire coucou. Assis quelques pas plus loin sur le tapis, Misaki n'aurait jamais du accorder un regard à cette partie de son anatomie, et pourtant, si, il la remarqua dès qu'il posa les yeux sur lui.

- Oi, Saru... c'est qui qui te fait cet effet, comme ça ? Pouffa-t-il en lorgnant les autres élèves dans le gymnase, particulièrement certaines filles dont la vulgarité seule aurait presque réussit à faire débander le brun à lunettes.

- Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un bander, Misaki ? Je me demande où est la limite à ta virginité.

Ces mots dits, Misaki devint rouge pivoine et fusilla son ami du regard. Il détestait quand Saru revenait sur ce sujet, et il le savait parfaitement, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste se taire et le laisser en paix avec ses problèmes ?

- Ta gueule, espèce de con ! Les gens pourraient t'entendre et croire que je suis vraiment _p-puceau_ !

Un long silence suivit ce dernier mot prononcé un peu plus fort, et le jeune duo se sentit soudainement la cible de plusieurs regards curieux, de plusieurs chuchotements moqueurs qui commençaient déjà à faire le tour du gymnase et leur arriveraient bientôt à l'oreille. Completement dépassé, Misaki les devisagea tous, ses camarades de classe, un à un, une à une, 30. Il venait d'être humilié devant 30 personnes, en plus de son professeur, 30 personnes qui en deviendraient bientôt 100, puis 500, puis toute la totalité du lycée serait mise au courant. Tout le monde le regarderait et chuchoterait, en cachette, que c'était lui, c'était lui le puceau du lycée. Fébrile de toute part, Misaki tenta de chercher son meilleur ami du regard, comme pour qu'il le rassure et lui dise qu'il ne venait pas juste de se taper l'affiche devant 30 élèves et leur professeur, juste qu'il le réconforte et lui promette que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve duquel il allait vite se reveiller. Meilleur ami qui ne lui accorda qu'un coup d'œil rapide, puis , désespéré par la stupidité de Misaki, soupira et secoua la tête, comme pour dire : c'est ta merde, j'ai rien à faire là-dedans. Desabusé et poignardé en plein coeur, le rouquin fusilla du regard celui qu'il avait cru être son frère de coeur pour son manque de coopération aggravé, et, avec horreur, vit son professeur d'EPS se diriger vers eux, les joues rouges de colère et pointant du doigt tout le matériel de gymnastique qu'il y avait à ranger.

- Eh bien le puceau il va rester après les cours pour s'assurer que le gymnase est dans un état parfait, compris ?!

* * *

- T'as cru que j'étais ta bonniche, fais le toi même ton ménage, connard va ! Beugla Misaki en jetant un tapis de gym sur le tas.

C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu rétorquer à son prof, mais il avait juste hoché doucement la tête, comme si en acceptant cette punition tout serait comme par magie oublié et pardonné. Mais non, rien ne changerait, et ça l'irritait juste un peu plus de penser à la journée de demain, avec tous les bruits qui auront bien eu le temps de circuler dans la nuit sur les réseaux sociaux et autres conneries sur lesquels il n'allait jamais... Si seulement il pouvait être chez lui, là, tout de suite, il aurait sa console à la main et oublierait tout de ses angoisses. Ce serait le scénario parfait en attendant demain, peut-être trop parfait.

- Tais toi un peu, Misaki, et va chercher les autres tapis, là-bas, tu nous fais perdre assez de temps comme ça. Soupira Saruhiko, qui, quant à lui, était en train de ramasser des plots éparpillés un peu partout.

- La ferme, Saru. Je t'ai jamais demandé de rester avec moi pour ranger. Pesta Misaki en faisant tout de même ce que Saruhiko lui avait dit. Il était vraiment reconnaissant que le brun soit resté pour l'aider, même si il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser le ranger tout seul, qui sait quel genre de catastrophe un idiot comme toi aurait pu causer sans personne pour le surveiller.

- La ferme, j'ai dit !

Saruhiko roula des yeux et alla ranger les plots dans la salle. Après s'être assuré que tout était parfait, il la referma avec les clefs que son professeur lui avait confiées - et surtout, ne les donne pas à Yata, lui avait-il dit- et s'approcha de Misaki qui s'était affalé sur son tas de tapis de gym. Le brun s'essaya à ses côtés silencieusement, puis se pencha sur lui et lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

- Aïe ! Idiot, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Grogna Misaki en se passant une main dans sa tignasse.

- Il est grand temps de s'en aller, je pense. Répondit simplement Saruhiko qui commencait déjà à se redresser, ne laissant clairement pas au rouquin de quoi rouspeter.

- Déjà ?... Aide moi, à me lever, au moins.

Saruhiko roula des yeux devant l'attitude excessivement enfantine de son meilleur ami, mais attrapa tout de même la main tendue. S'apprêtant à tirer Misaki vers le haut, c'est avec un soupir presque prévisible qu'il se retrouva affalé au sol aux côtés du jeune roux, qui était mort de rire juste à sa droite.

- Ha ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête, Saru ! Te faire avoir par cette blague … ! pfiouahahaha !

Légèrement contrarié par cette mauvaise plaisanterie, c'est avec une petite moue que Saruhiko ne répondit rien et se rassit près de Misaki. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien faire, sauf observer son ami se tordre de rire à ses dépends, puis il pensa qu'il en voulait plus. Il voulait voir plus que cette expression moqueuse et apaisée, il voulait voir plus d'émotions dirigées vers lui, il voulait tout, tout de Misaki, il le voulait exclusivement pour lui. Sa haine, son amour, sa joie, sa tristesse, ses désirs, ses peurs, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Un sourire confiant placardé sur le visage, il roula sur lui-même et se positionna au dessus du rouquin, s'attirant un regard confus mêlé à des gloussements de la part du plus petit.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, à rire du malheur des autres, Mi-Sa-Ki, à moins que tu aurais toi-même aucun problème que je parle de ta virginité et ta stupidité avec les filles ?

- T-tais toi ! C'est pas la même chose du tout ! Bafouilla Misaki en fronçant les sourcils, plus du tout d'humeur à rire.

- Ah ? J'ai pourtant vraiment du mal à cerner la différence, là, tu vois. Peut-être que quand j'en parlerai avec toutes les filles de la classe, je comprendrai mieux.

- Que- .. ! Tu fais ça et …

- Et... ?

- E-et, je ne te parle plus !

Misaki rougit et regarda ailleurs, parfaitement conscient du regard désabusé de Saruhiko sur sa personne. Il avait vraiment essayé de trouver un meilleur argument pour le dissuader, mais en deux secondes de réflexion seulement, son triste cerveau n'avait pas pu dénicher mieux que cette menace.

- Ouah, Misaki, tu menaces même comme une fille...

- Quoi ?! Bouge de là et on verra qui menace comme une fille ! Cria Misaki en se tortillant violemment sous son ami, definitivement piqué au vif.

Le sourire supérieur de Saruhiko laissa rapidement sa place à une grimace frustrée devant les assauts énergiques de Misaki sous sa personne. Il frottait leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, en toute innocence, et ça avait malgré tout réussi à arracher un soupir de bien être au brun lorsque le genoux dénudé du jeune roux avait rencontré son entre-jambe. Heureusement, Misaki semblait ne rien avoir remarqué de tout ce qui se tramait en son ami, et continuait sur sa lancé d'insultes incompréhensibles.

- De toute manière, toi aussi t'es puceau, ha ! S'exclama Misaki d'un coup, comme si il venait de trouver **THE** argument. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris que ça faisait un petit moment que Saruhiko n'était plus dans leur petite dispute. Oi, Saru, ça va mon pote ? Bouge de là, tu commences à être lourd. Repris le rouquin en accompagnant sa demande d'un mouvement de bassin lascif contre celui de Saruhiko, le faisant trembler de plaisir.

- Ah... Misaki... tu es si stupide. Souffla le brun en s'écroulant pratiquement sur le corps de son ami, la tension entre eux juste trop énorme. Penser que tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi juste parce que nous sommes "amis", c'est vraiment innocent. Continua-t-il à lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- De … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai rien fait de mal.

- Tu as vraiment besoin qu'on t'explique toujours tout, hein ? Soupira Saruhiko en prenant la main droite de Misaki dans la sienne pour la diriger plus au sud entre leurs deux corps. ..Je te parle de ça, Misaki, maintenant dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour te faire pardonner ? Sourit-t-il après avoir libéré la main de Misaki de sa prise.

Misaki qui était choqué et le regardait comme si il venait de lui dire qu'il descendait d'extra-terrestres, ou une connerie du genre. Étrangement, ce regard mi-effrayé, mi-éberlué, réussit à rendre Saruhiko encore plus dur, et le conforter dans sa décision : ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici vierges.

- De...de qu-humph … !

Il n'avait pas laissé le temps de la réflexion à son ami et s'était hâté de poser ses lèvres sèches sur celles délicieusement dessinées de Misaki. Au début, il avait pu sentir la prise du rouquin sur ses épaules s'intensifier tandis qu'il tentait vainement de le repousser et se libérer de cette étreinte, mais plus les secondes passaient, moins Misaki semblait vouloir que ce baiser se termine, Saruhiko avait même cru percevoir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il lui avait sensuellement suçoté la lèvre inférieur, ce qui avait encore plus attiser la flamme qui lui brûlait les entrailles : son Misaki l'acceptait enfin, merde, son Misaki aimait ce qu'il lui faisait ! ..Et il allait clairement en profiter, autant qu'il le pouvait. Trop pris dans leur baiser pour ne serait-ce que songer à l'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration, le brun descendit ses mains plus bas, jusqu'à pouvoir finalement les faufiler sous le T-Shirt blanc de Misaki et effleurer ici la peau légèrement tannée mais tellement parfaite de son partenaire qui frissonna et émit une plainte silencieuse devant la froideur des mains de son ami sur son torse brûlant. Impatient d'entendre plus de ces délicieux sons que Misaki émettait, Saruhiko remonta ses mains sur la poitrine du rouquin et passa subtilement ses pouces sur ses tétons rosées, jusqu'à qu'il puisse avoir l'entière satisfaction de les sentir durcir de désir sous ces gestes, et surtout, de pouvoir enfin entendre les gémissements de plaisir de Misaki, qui avait définitivement du mal à se contenir devant cette soudaine vague de sensations nouvelles. C'était son ami, son meilleur ami, il ne devrait pas aimer autant tout ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, et pourtant il le voulait, il voulait le faire avec Saruhiko, il voulait aller plus loin avec lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et ça lui faisait vraiment peur.

Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser sans aucun répit, Saruhiko se décida finalement, et bien à contre-coeur, à briser leur étreinte, pour le plus grand soulagement d'un Misaki tout rouge qui avait sérieusement commencé à se sentir partir à cause du manque d'air. Ceci étant dit, le brun se rattrapa rapidement en baissant son visage au creux du cou de Misaki. Il le mordilla, le suçota, et n'avait certainement jamais été aussi heureux de savoir que la peau de Misaki se marquait très facilement. Parfois, Misaki se retrouvait avec des sortes de marques de suçon sur le cou qui venaient à priori de nul part, et le pauvre jeune lycéen devrait passer toute la journée à expliquer que non, il ne l'avait pas fait, que non, il ne savait pas d'où ça venait et que oui, il était toujours vierge. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps, songea le brun en souriant perversement contre la jugulaire souillée de ses baisers.

- Ha...ha... Saru, arrê-...

Misaki protestait, mais la prise de ce dernier dans les cheveux de Saruhiko ne laissait pas de place au doute : il en avait autant envie que le brun, et il voulait aussi faire plus, mais pas ici, pas dans un vieux gymnase pourri, et ça, Saruhiko ne semblait pas l'avoir compris comme ça.

- Shh... Misaki, tu vas voir, ça te fera du bien. Susurra Saruhiko à l'oreille du rouquin, profitant de sa position pour la mordiller doucement, avant de redescendre à nouveau et de glisser le short doublé du boxer de Misaki à ses chevilles.

Misaki qui tenta immédiatement de cacher son érection de sa main, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé et attendrit à Saruhiko; son Misaki était vraiment parfait, tout rouge de partout et haletant difficilement, il en avait que plus envie de le marquer en tant que sien, pour que personne d'autre ne songe jamais à le souiller, juste lui, il serait le seul avec qui Misaki se montrerait jamais aussi intime, ça, il se le jurait. D'un mouvement habile, il attrapa le poignet de Misaki et éloigna sa main de son champ de vision, le roux couina de gêne et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait que trop bien sentir les mains de Saruhiko parcourir son corps de long en large, ses lèvres le lécher et le sucer partout où il le pouvait, et Misaki commençait à avoir peur du résultat de toutes ces petites attentions, le lendemain, devant sa glace, lorsqu'elles auront pris une tournure apparente et très embarrassante pour lui. Un dernier coup d'œil à la petite tache mauve que l'intérieur de la cuisse de Misaki allait devoir arborer pendant plusieurs jours, et Saruhiko dirigea finalement ses doigts vers ce qui l'intéressait le plus, ce qu'il avait tant rêvé de goûter et lécher durant ses fantasmes les plus passionnels. Dans un regard pour Misaki, il prit le sexe de ce dernier entre ses doigts et joua quelques instants de son pouce sur le gland rose de désir de son "ami".

- Ahh~ … S-Saruu-ngh ….

Les gémissements étranglés de Misaki avaient dorénavant envahis le gymnase, et le jeune rouquin ne faisait absolument rien pour les contenir en lui. Il avait beau complexer énormément sur sa virginité, il n'avait jamais songé à y remédier, et rien que l'idée de se branler en elle-même ne lui avait jamais traversée l'esprit. Et maintenant il était là, à se faire toucher par son supposé meilleur ami dans l'enceinte du lycée, et il voulait arrêter ici, vraiment il le voulait, mais allez essayer de convaincre votre partenaire d'arrêter lorsque vous gémissiez comme une chienne en chaleur, car c'était juste comme ça qu'il se sentait, désormais, une catin voulant plus de ce plaisir que Saruhiko promettait, une catin aimant ça, et il en avait honte, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il le voulait, Saruhiko le voulait, donc pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

_Ha-...Parce que ç-ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça..._

Réalisant finalement à quel point tout était faux et dénué de sens dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Misaki ouvrit brusquement les yeux et repoussa brutalement Saruhiko de ses mains, qui, pris par surprise, retomba de manière fort peu élégante sur les fesses. Complètement dépassé par ce qui venait de se produire, le brun fixa son meilleur ami sans réagir; se demandant juste ce qui était passé par la tête de Misaki pour l'avoir rejeté de la sorte, si il avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou alors peut-être si justement il n'avait pas assez fait,.. puis son regard azur en vint éventuellement à s'attendrir devant les yeux perdus et apeurés de Misaki, qui ne savait définitivement plus où poser le regard, dans cet horrible gymnase.

- Misaki...

- Tais toi, juste tais toi, s'il te plaît...

Le rouquin s'était replié sur lui-même, les jambes contre la poitrine, et Saruhiko avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui devant cet acte de protection. Comme si il représentait un danger pour Misaki, comme si il allait lui faire quelque chose de mal, tandis qu'il n'avait voulu que son plaisir durant toutes ces années. Le voir souffrir ainsi, et par sa faute qui plus est, sa bêtise purement égoïste, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

- Misaki, écoute moi... Souffla-t-il en écartant doucement les bras entrecroisés du rouquin afin de sceller leurs mains dans un geste qui avait plus des allures de caresse.

Misaki ne dit rien, mais finit éventuellement par relever le regard sur Saruhiko, lui faisant signe qu'il avait un tant soit peu son attention.

Le brun sourit faiblement et reprit : - Je suis désolé, Misaki, j'ai agi en égoïste, en ne pensant qu'à moi et pas à ce que tu pouvais ressentir, je pensais que tant que je continuais à te faire du bien, tout irait bien pour nous deux mais... forcement, c'était juste aller contre toi de penser qu'une situation pareille te contenterait. Il pouvait sentir son sourire faiblir encore plus et ses mains commencer à trembler légèrement contre celles de Misaki, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ici, il avait encore quelque chose à dire, à rectifier, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. ...Je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai pas agi sur un coup de tête, Misaki, je sais à quel point tu peux accorder de la valeur à ces histoires de premier baiser, ou première fois, et peut-être que tu n'as pas perdu ton premier baiser avec la personne que tu aimes... Il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer un peu plus à l'entente de cette phrase lourde de vérités qu'il avait lui-même prononcé. ...Mais sache que moi je t'aime, Misaki, je suis amoureux de toi.

Une fois ces paroles dites et assumées, Misaki ouvrit grand les yeux et baissa le regard au sol, rouge d'embarras. La situation actuelle n'invitait en aucun cas à une gêne pareille venant de lui, mais zut alors, il venait juste de recevoir sa toute première déclaration d'amour, et de Saruhiko, en plus. Il ne pouvait juste pas rester de même devant un délire pareil. Le problème, pour le coup, c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre au brun, forcement, une réponse positive serait le plus évident, et leur assurerait leur bonheur à eux deux, mais rien ne voulait sortir. Il voulait dire à Saruhiko qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments à son encontre, mais les mots mourraient dans sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire, il n'y arrivait pas, et c'est avec une grimace honteuse qu'il reposa son regard blessé au sol.

- D-désolé, je ne peux pas... Il se rectifia rapidement en apercevant un éclair de douleur passer dans le regard azur de Saruhiko. Je veux dire c'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas... te dire que je t'aime, pour l'instant.

- ...Tu viens juste de le faire pourtant, idiot... Pouffa Saruhiko en resserrant discrètement sa prise sur les mains de Misaki.

- H-hein...? Bafouilla Misaki, tout rouge, avant de se rejouer mentalement la phrase qu'il venait de dire à l'instant, et de rougir encore plus en se rendant compte que oui, c'était bien vrai : il venait juste de se déclarer à Saruhiko, pas de la manière la plus glamour et romantique qui soit, ça c'était sur, mais il l'avait fait.

Saruhiko lui accorda un autre sourire affectueux, et relâcha doucement ses mains pour passer ses bras autour de sa fine taille, son menton reposant amoureusement sur l'épaule du plus petit. Toujours un peu embarrassé devant tant de signes d'affection de la part de son brun, le rouquin sourit dans la chevelure ébène de son nouveau petit ami, et sans plus de cérémonie, l'enlaça en retour. Glissant ses mains sur le dos de Saruhiko, c'est avec une tendresse non dissimulée qu'il lui susurra ces quelques mots d'amour, qu'il avait si douloureusement gardés en lui-même lorsque que son partenaire le recouvrait encore de baisers, quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Saru, à partir de maintenant, on fait abstinence.

- ...

Ses bras se résserent autour de la taille de Misaki et un frisson d'horreur lui traversa l'échine à l'entente de ces mots brefs, mais directs. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pensé reprendre leur activité antérieur maintenant, avec tous les événements qui étaient survenus, mais il était justement en train de songer à leur prochaine fois, et sa future occasion de rendre Misaki sien, que son bien-aimé venait déjà briser ses rêves et fantasmes en milles morceaux.

- …. Bien sûr Misaki, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Répondit-il simplement, comme si il était complètement d'accord avec la façon de penser de Misaki et n'avait jamais songé à aller plus loin pour le moment. Ca allait être une épreuve douloureuse et frustrante, et l'utilisation de sa main droite allait devoir être de rigueur durant quelques temps, mais il supposait que si c'était Misaki, il réussirait à contrôler ses hormones -paradoxe, paradoxe-.

Mais bon, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous préciser qui aura été le premier à craquer, deux jours plus tard ?

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bien sûr, pour ceux qui sont un peu lents (comme moi D8) c'est Saruhiko le petit coquin qui aura pas tenu plus de 48h avant de sauter sur Misaki. ^3^**

**Bref, vous avez vu les news sur le twitter de GoRa ? Apparement Saruhiko devrait totalement changer de comportement vis-à-vis de Misaki -qui sera "depressif"-, ça a des chances d'être tout : awwww *-*.**

**Rooh et puis, pardonnez moi pendant que je retourne fangirliser sur le nouveau poster des persos principaux dans un onsen. (Je savais bien que Misaki avait des belles jambes. *q*)**

**Mesden. =q=**


End file.
